Remnants of Hyrule
by Drakius Marethyu Damnati
Summary: What if Remnant was once home to the Kingdom of Hyrule? What if a descendant of Demise rebuilds Hyrule with the Hero and the Goddess? What isf light and darkness joined forces to defeat evil and bring peace. What shenanigans would occur if said descendant joined a team of young Huntresses-in-training? Let's find out. Image belongs to hwoangtao on deviantART.
1. Hero Trailer

**Hello everyone. So, recently, I read Swift56's Twin Heroes of Remnant and PhoenixChampion's reading of Swift56's story. From this, I have been inspired to do my own LoZ-RWBY Fanfic. Now, this will be a bit OC heavy, but for good reason. I will be incorporating material from other games and shows. So, I'm going to start this story with the trailers for Link, Zelda, Impa, and two OC. So, let's get underway with the first trailer of Remnants of Hyrule.**

 **Hero Trailer**

Forests.

Places of beauty and wonder.

But, also, places of danger. For on this planet, they are home to creatures of darkness.

Grimm. In this case, a pack of Beowolves, with their alpha, were currently stalking their prey.

A young man of 17 years of age. He had blue, wolf-like eyes, and shaggy, silver-blonde hair tied in a small pony-tail that was hidden under his hat and held in place by a small white orb with glowing blue designs. His hat was long, green, and triangular. Adorning the front was a silver crown comprised of leaves made of silver, with a sapphire adorning the bottom-center of the large, center leaf. He had pointed ears, with a single red, fiery themed earring in each. He wore a green tunic over a set of chainmail and long-sleeved white shirt. On his hands, he wore blue gloves that went up to his elbows. The tunic went just below the waist, and was held in place by a silver belt that followed the same theme as the crown. He wore a silver breastplate, shoulder plates that were shaped like snarling wolf heads, and arm guards over that. His fingers ended with claws and on the back of his left hand was the Triforce of Courage. On his right hand, traveling up his arm to his shoulder, was a series of blue, dimly glowing, archaic runes*, which were hidden by his shirt sleeve and glove. Wrapped around his neck was a blue scarf with a stylized bird with three triangles forming a larger triangle in gold (the Hyrule symbol on the front of the LoZ Art & Artifacts book). He wore simple white jeans, over which he wore silver boots.**

He didn't appear to be armed, but contrary to what most would think, he was armed to the teeth.

Suddenly, the forest went as silent as a common tomb.

*Play Son of the Wolf by Powerwolf*

Three of the Beowolves jumped out of the tree-line at him. He took a combat stance, light shining from his hands, and spun.

The Beowolves were blown back, split in half, and already dissolving.

As the green-clad warrior came to a halt, his weapons were revealed. On his right arm, was a shield. The edge was silver, with the background blue. At the top of the center was an image of the Triforce in gold. It was flanked on either side by silver, serpentine line. Below that was an image of the crimson Loftwing***. In his left hand was a sword. The handle was black with blue-green wraps. The pommel and guard were blue-violet, the guard resembling wings. In the center of the guard was a golden gem. The blade was silver and had the image of the Triforce edged in it.

These were the Hylian Shield and the True Master Sword.

Another Beowolf charged at him, swiping its claws. The claws bounced off his shield, which threw the beast off balance. Capitalizing on this, he slammed his shield into the Grimm's face, further dazing it. He jumped over its head, slashing at the back of its head, and cleaving it in half at the waist when he landed.

The Alpha Beowolf growled at the defeat of its brethren. The young man turned towards it and the three remaining Beowolves. He stared at them, before looking down at his sword and smirking.

"You want to take on the three minors while I take the Alpha?" He asked the sword. It then glowed and a figure jumped out.

It was a young woman dressed in blue and purple. Her skin, hair, and eyes are all the same hue of blue. She had a small jewel on her forehead. A similar, larger jewel was situated at the center of her chest, outlined in gold. She wore a purple dress with to gold lines going down the front and back. In place of arms, she had two capes. The left cape was the same blue as her head. The right cape was purple, like her dress. Her legs were black and had blue-green wraps all the way down.

This was Fi, the Spirit of the Master Sword.

"I am not opposed to that idea, master. It has been a while since I've stretched my legs." Fi joked, causing the teen to snorted.

Fi rushed forward and kicked the first Beowolf in the chest, piercing right through to the other side.

The remaining two rushed towards her. She quickly withdrew her leg and spun, striking the first Beowolf to reach her and knocking it back, before turning and switching legs. With a well-timed strike, she severed the second Beowolf's arm off, and finished it off with a kick to the face, which caved its face in.

Turning to the other Beowolf, she jumped into the air. Upon reaching the apex of her jump, she transformed into an exact copy of the Master Sword, and plunged down into the rising Beowolf's chest.

As the three Beowolves dissolved, Fi transformed back, and turned towards her master.

While Fi was doing her thing, the young man and the alpha were facing off. The alpha rushed in with a dual swipe, the warrior blocking the swipes. Seeing the alpha moving to lunge forward to bite him, he rolled around it and jumped up as he came out of the roll, spinning with his blade extended as he did. The alpha was sending flying forward with a gash across its back.

He watched as the alpha rose back up, and turned towards him, snarling. Black mist wafted out of the gash. The warrior banished the shield, and place his sword in the gold and blue sheathe on his back.

The alpha charged at the warrior, closing in on him fast.

10 feet…

5 feet…

4…

3…

2…

1…

In a flash, the hero grabbed his sword, unsheathed it, twirled, bisected the alpha on a diagonal. The upper half slid off the bottom, and dissolved into mist.

The hero sheathed his blade with a flourish.

*Song End*

 _Vrrrm…Vrrrm…Vrrrm…_

Reaching to the back of his belt, he grabbed a device that resembled a tablet, with glowing blue circuits and an eye symbol on the back. On the screen was a message indicating an incoming call.

Tapping the screen to answer, and putting it on speaker, he spoke in a young voice. "Yeah."

"Yo, Link, if you're done hunting Grimm, I would suggest that you come back to the castle. Dinner's in half an hour." A deep, but young voice said on the other end.

Nodding, the now named Link responded. "Alright, I'll be there in ten."

Moving forward, Fi spoke. "So, we are returning to the castle now, master?"

Receiving a nod in reply, Fi jumped, glowing as she did, and returned to the Master Sword, which vanished in a flash of light.

Link waved his hand and another flash of light occurred. When the light died down, a motorcycle was in its place. It was primarily blue, with gold accents. The fuel tank had an extension that stretched to the front and resembled a horse. On either side of the bike was a replica of the Hylian Shield. This was the Master Cycle.

Hopping on, Link revved it before taking of through the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So, there's the first chapter. I hope you all like it. Now, for the notes.**

 ***This tattoo is of the design in the room with all the elevators in the Palace of Twilight in LoZTP.**

 ****This is for the how paragraph. Basically, Link is wearing silver versions of his magic armor from LoZTP, but with the changes I mentioned. The wolves look like Link's wolf form.**

 *****My reason for saying that it's the crimson Loftwing is because the Hylian shield dates back to when Loftwings were still around. Add to the fact that Link has been the only one aside from Hylia to ride it makes it fitting.**


	2. Goddess Trailer

**Hello Everyone! I forgot to do this last chapter so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither the Zelda franchise, nor RWBY.**

 **Goddess Trailer**

"Whenever you're ready, Your Highness."

Blue eyes opened and surveyed the area around them. A black Darknut, wielding a Great Flameblade in one hand, and a round shield in the other, stood across from them in the inner courtyard of a castle.

The two figures were standing atop a raised stone platform. Stones making up the platform were arranged to form the Wingcrest in gold, with the rest being blue. Scattered around the courtyard were small gardens of flowers and trees. Statutes and fountains were scattered about.

Against the northern wall was a statue of the three goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru. The three goddesses were flying around a stone depiction of the Triforce. Carved into each of the pieces of the Triforce was the emblem of the goddess that each piece represented.

Standing opposite of the Goddesses was a statue of the Goddess, Hylia. A perfect replica of the Goddess Statue of Skyloft. Right down to the door at the base, which served as the entrance to the castle from the courtyard.

All along the walls of the courtyard were carvings depicting the entire history of the past lives of the Hero and the Reborn Goddess. The blue eyes took this all in as they looked around.

These eyes belonged to the figure in the center of the courtyard. A young woman of the age of 17. She had golden, knee-length hair, woven into a braid from the waist down, at the end of which was a hair ornament in the form of a rhombus-like aquamarine with silver wings connected to the bottom half, with a tiny, teardrop-shaped aquamarine connected to the bottom of that. Adorning her head was a gold crown with a pink gem in the front. She had soft features, and elven ears. Hanging from each ear was a teardrop-shaped earring. She had to thin braids framing either side of her face, a small, golden, cone-shaped ornament at the end of each. She wore a lilac corset with golden armor over her bust. Over her cleavage, going up to her clavicle, was a golden accessory in the shape of a bird. An aquamarine teardrop hung from the tip of each wing. The wings connected to a set of double-layered, gold pauldrons that held pink flaps of fabric under the second layer. She wore lilac shorts under a long, pink hip cape, with white floral designs. Over her hips were golden hip guards connected to a violet and grey sash with golden designs, including an image of the Triforce, and a variation of the Hylian Crest. She wore golden arm guards and boots. On her right hand was the Triforce of Wisdom.

She was standing, one foot forward, one back, left hand to the side, right hand raised, weapon of choice in hand.

A rapier, with a blade like that of a flamberge. The blade was glowing a dull pink. It was connected to a gold cylinder with half a ring on either side. That went into a gold triangle with a light blue diamond in the middle. On either side was a gold wing with blue feathers. The handle was blue with a gold handguard. The pommel was shaped like a cone and was gold.

*Play Hey Hey by Superchick*

"Let's begin." The princess said, her voice soft and melodic.

With that said, the knight charged, blade raised high for an overhead strike. The princess countered by raising her blade, catching the sword in the intersection of her blade and crossguard.

With but a flick of her wrist, she disengaged the lock, staggering and pushing the knight back. Capitalizing on the opening, she rushed forward, delivering a series of light jabs, and finishing with a strong slash. This caused some of its armor

The knight was blown back by the last blow, and landed flat on its back. After a few seconds, the knight got back up, and took a more defensive stance.

The young woman smirked. "Well, if you won't come to me, then I'll come to you."

Like a great wind, she was on the knight in an instant. Delivering a mix of jabs and slashes, she pushed back the knight, who managed to block most of the strikes.

The knight pushed forward with its shield, causing the princess to retreat with a series of back flips.

Looking back at the knight, she saw him with its sword raised and a ball of flame generating at the tip of it. The knight then hurled it at the princess.

Readying her stance, she waited for the fireball to just about reach her, before hitting it back with her sword.

The knight hit it back at her, only for her to send it back. This continue, and thus began another round of Hyrule's most infamous sport.

Deadman's Volley.

Eventually, the knight missed and got more of its armor blownoff; only its helmet and chest piece remained.

The princess held up her hand and an ice blue rune circle appeared in front of it.

"Misit Magicae." The maiden began. "Glaciem Imbrem."

Out of the circle, shards of ice shot at the Darknut, crashing intoitsshield. The knight weathered through the assault. Taking its sword, it slashed the air, sending a wave of flame at the princess.

She jumped in the air, avoiding the strike. Banishing her sword in a flash of pink light, she conjured up a gold and white, intricate bow with a single arrow.

Taking aim, she unleashed the arrow, it striking the knight and exploding in light. The knight was blown back, losing the last of its armor.

As she landed on the ground, the Darknut got back to its feet. Jumping back, it threw its sword at the blonde elf, the sword spinning through the air.

As it neared, the woman spun to the right, catching the sword by the handle as it passed. Charging the sword with magic, she used its momentum to cleave through the following shield.

The knight drew its own rapier and began circling the elf. It charged forward to cleave her to two, only to be blocked by the woman with her reconjured rapier. She swung the Darknut's Great Flameblade, clipping it as it jumped back to avoid.

The knight circled her for a bit, before trying to rush her from another angle. This ended with the same results.

This pattern continued a few times, before, having grown tired of the repetitiveness, the goddess reborn flicked her rapier as it was locked with the Darknut's blade, staggering it.

She proceeded to plunge the Great Flameblade through its chest. Looking it in the eyes, she smirked, twisted the blade, yanked it out, spun, and beheaded in one smooth motion.

The Darknut's head rolled away a little before exploding in dark mist, it's body following soon after.

*Song End*

* _C_ _lap, clap, clap*_

The blonde princess turned to the clapping figure with a smile.

"Well done." The figure said. "Looks like no 'great evil' will be making a damsel-in-distress out of you,"

"Yes." She replied. "I am most grateful to you, the Sheikah tribe, and Link for helping me further refine my skills."

The figure smirked and pushed off against the wall. "Come on, Zelda. Your fiancé will be getting back soon."

The now named Zelda nodded, and followed the figure out of the courtyard.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay, so there's Zelda's trailer. Plz leave your opinion in the comments. Any feedback will help me stimulate my brain.**


	3. Shadow Trailer

**Okay, so this will be the third chapter for Remnants of Hyrule. Hope you all enjoy it. Of note, the chapters for this story will be posted infrequently. Especially since I have to type these on my tablet again.**

 **Shadow Trailer**

Silence.

Serene silence.

Soothing silence.

Calming silence.

 _*SNAP*_

" _Sigh._ " A figure sighed as their peace was interrupted. Crimson eyes opened to see what had disturbed their meditation. Surrounding the figure were many creatures. The bulk of them consisted of red and blue, pig-like creatures armed with oversized cleavers. They were lead by a creature that resembled a red and black lion centaur. It wielded a Great Thunderblade and a bladed shield. These were a Lynel and its Bokoblin followers.

The figure stood to face them. It was a tan 17 year-old woman. She had pointed ears and white hair tied in a low ponytail. A single strand of it hung from the front of her hairline. A white tattoo of a teardrop hung under her left eye. Three white, hollow triangles rested above her eyebrow. Tucked in the hair above her right ear were two orange feathers. The lower half of her face was covered by the large neck piece of a black shoulder cape that hung from her right shoulder. The cape had gold bars running vertically around the hem. In the center was the Sheikah tribe emblem in gold. On her upper arms she wore white metal bars held together by orange cord. On her lower arms she wore white arm guards with black, elbow-length, fingerless gloves underneath. On her body was a navy blue, sleeveless bodice with gold trim, over which she a white chest plate that covered the upper half of her chest, held in place by orange straps. The Sheikah Eye was on the lower half of the torso in gold. Across her waist was an orange sash held in place by a large, steel ring. The legs went to the knees, where they ballooned due to the white, segmented shin guards she wore. On her feet were toeless black socks. Her shoes were Asian-styles sandals.

Reaching to her back, she pulled out her weapon. It was a naginata. The blade was compromised of five, thunderbolt-shaped blades. They were held together by a golden segment with a handle on the back. Blue cloth was wrapped around the base of the segment, where the segment connected to a copper and gold guard in the shape of the Sheikah Tribe emblem. A black and gold and gold handle connected the guard to the red-orange shaft. The shaft was tipped with a gold ornament. The weapon faintly radiated warmth and light. This was the Sheikah Naginata.

*Play End of Me by Ashes Remain*

"Come." The young elf said.

The bokoblins rushed forward with there blades raised. The young woman surged forward, bisecting the first foe down the middle. Twirling her weapon, she hit the next in the head with the butt of the shaft, caving in its skull from the force of the blow. Three behind her jumped into to the air, their blades poised to strike. Twirling swiftly, she sliced open their stomachs in a single movement.

Four more rushed at her from the sides. Stabbing the blade into the ground, she swung around the shaft, kicking the approaching foes with bone-crushing force. The bokoblins were blown back and dispersed upon crashing onto the ground. Only three were left.

The first of the last three charged at her are she was coming out of her spin. Pulling it out of the ground, she hurled it towards the bokoblin, the naginata piercing right through and embedding itself in a tree next to the Lynel. The remaining two, believing that she was unarmed, charged her.

As they neared her, she retreated back to the shadow of a tree. Upon reaching the shadow she disappeared. Both bokoblins were confused, and looked all around for her. Neither noticed one of their shadows lengthening.

In a rush of motion, the woman sprung up from the shadow, delivering a devastating uppercut, snapping the bokoblins neck.

Rushing towards the last one, she picked up the sword of the one she just killed, flipped over it as it attacked and decapitated it.

As the last bokoblin erupted in a cloud of black smoke, the young woman turned to face the Lynel. Only to have to jump out of the way as it came charging at her. Rolling with the momentum, she cartwheeled over to the tree where her naginata was embedded. Pulling it out, she turned in time to see the Lynel shooting fireballs out of its mouth at her. She swatted the fireballs out of the air with her naginata as the Lynel charged forward, Great Thunderblade raised over its head.

She raised her naginata and blocked the overhead blow with the shaft of the blade. She chanted a few words in an ancient language as an aura of electric blue flared around her. With that done, blue markings resembling circuits spread across her body. She pushed back against the Lynel's blade, staggering it, and delivered a burning slash across the Lynel's chest.

The creature howled in agony as it stepped back, recollection its composure as it did so. It did have long to do so, however, as the elf was on it in a manner of seconds, delivering a combo of kicks, slashes and jabs.

The creature was able to block most of the woman's assault, but still sustained injuries. The woman backed off and raised her blade into the air. As she did so, a glowing, red-orange magic circle appeared under the Lynel. Six giant replicas of the blade of her naginata emerged from the outer most circle of the array.

The young elf brought down her blade, causing the six replicas to fall down onto the Lynel. As they struck, fire erupted from the circle, consuming the beast in a fiery blaze.

*Song End*

As the young woman watched the creature burn, her Sheikah Slate started ringing. Pulling it out, the screen showed an image of a certain blonde princess.

Pushing the answer icon, she held it to her ear. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"How many times have I told you to call me by my name? You have served me through multiple lifetimes. We are well beyond the point of calling each other by name, Impa!" The voice on the other end exclaimed, causing the now named Impa to smirk.

"159 times, Your Majesty." Impa replied.

"That was rhetorical. Anyway, the others will be here soon, and dinner is almost ready, so come back to the castle." Zelda said.

"As you wish, Zelda." Impact replied. She hung up and took to the trees, jumping from one branch to another. As she travelled, she cast one last look at the clearing where she fought.

"Things are going to get very busy, very soon."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So, there is the third trailer. Hope you like it. Only two more trailers before the story starts.**


	4. Twilight Trailer

**Hello everyone! Exciting news. He rather generous bust and hips, she could be has started following the story. Also, shout out to PocketDuelMonsters an Eye of Dayton for the reviews and suggestions. Here is the fourth trailer.**

 **Twilight Trailer**

"Hmm, hm, hmmm. Hmm, hm, hmmm."

*THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!*

"Hmm?"

Red and yellow eyes opened as their owner turned towards the sound. The owner was currently standing in the middle of a balcony on the upper levels of a large palace. The palace was situated on a floating rock island in the middle of a seeming endless expanse that was the color of dusk. Black clouds shifted over head, and black particles rose up into the air continuously. Many other island could be seen in the distance.

The thump came from several creatures landing behind her. They were skeletons decked in armor plates, wielding swords and shields. There were sixteen in total. These were stalfos.

The person who was standing on the balcony was a 17-year-old woman. She was rather tall, standing at 6'3". She had glowing, bright orange hair that faded to yellow at the tips. It was held in three ponytails by small, white, ball-shaped shackles with glowing teal runes. She had small bangs in the front that covered most of her forehead. She has long, pointed ears, and her eyes are red and yellow with a slit pupil. Her skin was a swirl of very light, almost white, blue and black. Along her arms and legs were teal runes that glowed. She wore a tight, black, knee-length kimono with various designs in dull grays, blues, and reds.* Around her waist was a teal sash. Wrapped around that was a small black chain. They were held together by a small gray disk.** She wore gray shoulder armor with teal runes. Under the kimono she wore gray short shorts. Around her wrists and ankles were black metal shackles with teal runes and three spiked chain links each. At the end of each length of chain was a small, four-pronged kunai*** Her nails were curved and pointed, reminiscent of claws.

Looking around, the young, otherworldly woman giggled and grinned, revealing fangs.

*Play S&M by Rihanna*

"So, you boys want to play, do you?" She said in a melodic, otherworldly voice.

One of the stalfos charged forward, sword raised and intending to split her in two. The woman in turn smirked and flicked out her right wrist, the runes on the shackle glowing as she did. The chain turned into a shadowy black, highlighted by teal, and extended out, piercing the stalfo's skull, turning it to black dust.

The other stalfos stared at where their comrade was, before turning back to the sorceress. She smirked.

"Well, come on!"

Three more undead rushed forward. When they reached her, she back flipped out of the way of the blades. The middle skeleton jumped into the air. The two on the ground rushed toward her for twin vertical slashes. The woman back flipped and lashed her leg out, the chain link extending and catching the stalfos in the sternum. Thee sorceress head a handstand mid-flip and spin in place, her legs spread. Following her momentum, the chain whipped the stalfos out of the air, around her, and crashing into its companions.

The sorceress flipped back onto her feet. Breathing in deeply, she exhaled and shot out a black fireball, outlined in yellow, with white specks throughout. The fireball hit the three downed stalfos, incinerating them.

Looking toward the remaining undead, she found two of them charging, while two more had drawn bows and were ready to fire at her. As they released the arrows, she grabbed the kunai on her right arm and channeled magic into it. This caused the blades to extend, teal-colored veins flowing through the metal.

Deflecting the two arrows with the kunai, she raised her left hand and shot to bolts of crimson lightning at the two archers, nailing them in the head.

By this time, the first of the two charging undead had reached her. She blocked its overhead strike with her kunai, taking her left kunai to smash the undead's skull in.

As the first turned to dust, she lashed out her right leg, chain extending and the kunai at the end turning into a spiked wrecking ball. It crashed into the skeleton, obliterating it.

Noticing two approaching from behind, she spun in place, and brought the wrecking ball to crash into the two of them.

Only six remained.

The remaining six were much more wary of her. Four of them circled her, shields raised, swords ready to counter attack. The remaining two had bows pointed at her.

She smirked, bringing her hands together, channeling ice magic in between them. The four rushed in to stop her, the archers releasing their arrows.

The sorceress pushed the magic into the ground, creating a ice blue magic circle. The circle activated, releasing an arctic blast to the area around her. As the blast died down, it showed the stalfos all frozen in blocks of ice. With a snap of her fingers, the ice shattered, the undead shattering with them.

*Song End*

Smiling at the remnants of the fight, she started to walk back into the palace.

* **BOOOM!** *

Stopping, she turned back towards the balcony.

There stood a large figure. It was monstrous. Its body was muscular, and a rotten gray. It had cloven feet and a long, thin tail, tipped with a series of huge nails. It had a large, brown cloth wrapped around its waist. It was held in place by an iron chain belt. In its hands was a large warhammer with an axe blade on the back. Large nails with chains riddled the things arms and back. Stitches could be seen all across its body. Three ribs stuck out of the lower half of chest. Its head was incased in an iron mask with an elongated face, reminiscent of a deer, horse, or bull. Jutting out of the things head, through holes in the mask, similar to those of an impala (animal).

"Well," the sorceress began, "aren't you ugly."

"RRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRR!" The monstrosity roared as it charged.

Sighing, the sorceress raised her hand, glowing an ominous black, palm upward, index and pointer fingers pointed down. As the abomination neared, she bent her two fingers to point at the beast. As she did so, black, shadowy spears rose from the ground, imposing the beast.****

The beast groaned and growl for a bit before, with a flick of her wrist, the sorceress beheaded the creature with her chain whip.

"Well that was quick." A deep, masculine voice said from behind.

Turning, the sorceress gave the source of the voice with a smirk. "Did you expect anything less from the second daughter of the Twilight Queen?"

"No, I just expected it to last longer." The new arrival replied.

"What was it, anyway?" She asked.

"Just an experiment of some no-name scientist-turned-necromancer." The figure turned as a black portal opened. "Come on, Mydnia. Dinner is almost ready. It's your favorite."

The now named Mydnia smiled a megawatt smile as she practically skipped over to the portal.

"Coming, My King!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So, there's the fourth chapter. I had want to set up the oc that represents me with a powerful Twili, because I used to have a crush on Midna when I was younger. However, I am a supporter of Link x Midna, so I made Mydnia. And yes, I am aware that it's not much of a name difference. Originally I was going to make her around the size of Neo from RWBY, but that would be awkward because of my oc's size. She basically looks like a full grown imp Midna.**

 **Now, for the notes.**

 ***- The kimono's design is the same as the skirt of Midna's true form.**

 ****- This looks like the back of the Mirror of Shadows from Hyrule Warriors.**

 *****- They look like the head of the Thunderspears from BotW.**

 ******- These spears look like the spear the Fused Shadow Beast uses.**


	5. Demon Trailer

**Hello, everyone. So, this is the final trailer before the beginning of the story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Demon Trailer**

"I'm so bored!"

"Quit whining, Wrat."

Two White Fang members were standing guard at the entrance of an abandoned village. The first was big and obese. He had a pair of boar tusks jutting out of his mouth. In one hand he had a shotgun, and a giant hook with a chain in the other. The other was short and scrawny. His animal features were a pair of rat ears. He was carrying a grenade launcher in his hands. Both a wore standard White Fang uniforms.* Turning to his boar Faunus companion, the rat Faunus spoke.

"Why the Hell were we picked for guard duty, Niddhogg? I mean, it ain't like there is anyone around here!" Wrat complained to the now named Niddhogg.

"Because you had to piss off the Lieutenant. And just cause there are no people, doesn't mean we should let our guard down. There are still Grimm after all." Niddhogg replied.

Wrat just stayed quiet, until his ears picked something. "Hey, you hear tha-"

Just as he said that, black vines erupted from the ground, wrapped around them, and dragged them into the ground, with only their heads sticking out.

Out of the woods walked a man of 6'11". He had a large mane of white hair, pointed ears, and ashen skin. His eyes were two orbs of molten gold. adorning his forehead was a ruby linked by golden chains that were connected to a crown of five spikes at the top of his head. Each of his ears were adorned with amber earrings. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt that left right sight bare. On his left shoulder was a black spaulder in the shape of a Lynel head with a gold mane, and fiery red eyes. On his uncovered side was a turquoise tattoo sleeve depicting a tribal monster. On his forearms were gold gauntlets. He wore black, ballooned pants with a red circuitry pattern. On his feet and over his shins he wore gold armor.**

Carried in his right hand was an O-katana. The sheath was black with gold trim, and was wrapped in offset white wrappings with blue and red designs. Built into the sheath was what appeared to be a gun attachment. The katana itself was in its entire made of a white crystal-like substance. The blade was wavy and had holes in it. The tsuba was made of two lengths of the crystal that circled around and curled into hooks at the top and bottom.***

As he approached the two, he smirked. "Don't get up you two. I'll show myself in."

Entering the first part of the village, he was greeted by the sight of several White Fang members standing around and working. Noticing him, they turned towards him, guns and weapons pointed at him. As this was happening, a rather tall Faunus is wearing a lieutenant's mask walked forward.

"You made a big mistake coming here, human." The Lieutenant said in a gruff, muffled voice.

The warrior closed his eyes, and chuckled at that. "First of all, there is not a single one of you that can beat me."

His statement angered a majority of them, and caused others to tense at how nonchalantly he said that.

"Secondly," he began, and opened his eyes, black and orange flames flaring from them. His fangs were bared for all to see. " **I'm not human."**

*Play Fight Like Hell by J.T. Machinima*

He grabbed his sword's hilt and rushed forward, drawing and bisecting the first Faunus he reached. A second Faunus ran behind him to strike him, only to have their head blown off by the gun attachment on the sheath.

Several of the gun-wielding Faunus decided that now would be a good time to try to riddle the intruder with holes.

Just has the bullets were about to reach the ashen man, he disappeared, reappearing behind the gunners. Swinging his sword, he released an arc of black magic that bisected the gunners.

Four Faunus ran at him from all sides in an attempt to kill him. Spinning on his heel, releasing black magic from his blade as he went. The four opponents were launched back with large gashes on their chests.

Two female Faunus rushed at him from behind, only for them to miss their swings as he rolled back around behind them. As he came up from his roll he extended his blade and spun. The blow knocked the two back and unconscious.

"This is too easy." The young demon stated, looking around at the remaining foes.

Hearing a revving sound, he whirled around and blocked a large chainsaw held in the hands of the Lieutenant. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed. With a heave, the white-haired warrior threw the Lieutenant back.

"I'm going to enjoy shredding you." The Lieutenant growled, anger evident in his voice.

Smirking, the warrior replied. "You will try."

The Lieutenant rushed forward, swinging wildly. Each blow was blocked and parried with practiced ease. Eventually, the blades locked again.

With a flick of his wrist, the ashen warrior disarmed the Lieutenant, sending it into the air. Delivering a kick to the Lieutenant's chest, he knocked him to the ground, snatched the chainsaw put of the air and plunged it into his chest. Blood and gore splattered the warrior as the Lieutenant screamed and the chain tore his chest apart.

Ripping the chainsaw out, the Lieutenant breathed his last.

Turning to the remaining White Fang members (who backed up at his menacing, blood-splattered expression), he stalked towards them, chainsaw and sword on either side.

"Let the hunt continue."

*Song End*

RoH

The demon warrior stood outside the camp, bathed in the glow of a roaring fire, a lit cigar in his mouth.

"Um…" A quiet, young voice sounded behind him.

Turning around, he met the gaze of a young woman. She had violet eyes and blonde hair. She wore a white uniform with the SDC logo on it. A few more SDC employees stood behind her.

Off too their right was three military Jeeps, all as long as a bus. In the last one was large stores of dust. The middle one held captured White Fang members, most of which were female, though the two gatekeepers were there with a few other men in the back seats. The front bus was half full with SDC employees.

"T-thank you for saving us." The woman said, bowing slightly in thanks.

"You're welcome." The warrior said. "Now, I'm going to take you all back to the capital to get you all sent home. Also, I'm confiscating the dust."

"You can't do that!" One of the employees, likely the head judging by his more elaborate uniform, yelled.

The dark flames returned to the warrior's eyes. "I can and will. I would have you recall that the SDC is banned from the Kingdom of Hyrule. Your mere presence here means that your boss has gone against this ruling. By all rights, you should be in the same bus as the White Fang. Now get on the bus."

As the rest of the employees headed towards their bus, the one woman, stayed behind. "Um, if I may ask… what is your name?"

"Sinh Daemonhardt, at your service." The now named Sing said with a slight bow.

"Thank you again, Sinh, for saving us." She said with a smile, before running to the bus.

Sinh smiled as she went. Before turning to gaze at the town again. The whole town was light with black and orange flames. Littering the town were makeshift crosses with the corpses of White Fang members nailed to them.

Turning back towards the buses, Sinh said under his breath, "Best get back to the castle so I can get started on dinner."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So, there's the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'm sure some of you noticed the changes. These were made due to me having finally played Breath of the Wild.**

 **Notes:**

 ***- Cookie to anyone who can guess who they're based off of.**

 ****- He is wearing a modified Desert Voe armor with Hyrule Warrior Ganondorf's gauntlets and crown.**

 *****- Basically a cross between the Windcleaver and the Sword of Six Sages.**


End file.
